


A College Fic

by loud_sweating



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loud_sweating/pseuds/loud_sweating
Summary: While attending Hope's Peak University, Hinata Hajime makes an odd acquaintance.





	1. INTRODUCTION

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Hope Peak’s University AU (parody of Super Danganronpa 2 -- explained below), regular events never happened. Characters maintain original traits. I haven’t beaten the second game, so please keep that in mind. I keep them as in-character as I have seen them, so far (in fan works/and as of Chapter 2 of the Super Danganronpa 2 game). Slight spoilers, and references.  
> This fic contains smut sprinkled with delicious despair flakes. The chapters are pretty short.  
> Enjoy, and don’t forget to leave feedback! (I haven’t written fanfiction since like 2010, so constructive comments are more than welcome!)

Hinata Hajime, another fresh face, found himself resting his head atop a long, double-sided study table. It was appropriately peaceful, there, in the Honors-Only Library. (Not that anyone other than the top of the top attended this college, anyway.) His dusted bronze hair was a cushion between his arm, and the old, pristine wood. His self-appointed uniform felt comfortable as it loosely concealed his humid flesh. The day had been far too long. The sun, a perfect beckon in the sky, only amplified the metaphorical heat he felt, -- the pressure to hurriedly adjust to all the new people… The new rules, the new life... Orientation had not even vaguely hinted that his schedule would become this hectic, let alone within the first week. At least, now, before his next class, he could rest in the cool, air conditioned study room. He stretched out, his legs extending far beneath the desk. Then, startled, he withdrew them, looking up. His tanned skin tinged with the slight hue of embarrassment.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to...” he half-heartedly apologized to the person he had kicked.  
“Oh, no, I’m the one who should be sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb your nap. I can go read somewhere else.” The voice was as soft spoken; -- the words a physical manifestation, almost, of the ivory lips they floated from.  
‘White,’ was the only word Hinata’s exhausted mind offered up, as he laid eyes on the porcelain-esque stranger. His hair was almost an ashen tint, eyes about as equally faded. As for his body type? Although hidden, beneath a large deep sea green, red-bespeckled jacket... Surely, he was as small as his prominent collar bones, that proudly protruded from above the collar of his minimalistically designed white tee shirt, had implied.

“I’m Komaeda. Komaeda Nagito,” his new acquaintance practically confessed, amidst the silent, ancient, unopened books beside him. His welcoming face mismatched his voice, brimming with a confidence that greatly contrasted his all-around frail presentation.

“Hinata Hajime.” While returning the introduction, he shifted his run of the mill backpack out from between them. 

Fully being able to view the man who lazed about, the more conscientious man seemed compelled to strike a conversation. “‘Hinata Hajime’?” A pause. “Are you also an honor student?”  
Hinata’s head bobbed of its own accord.

“Full ride?”

Hinata nodded, once more, but, then, regretted it. “Oh, um … Sorry, I’m just really tired… I didn’t mean to seem like I’m bragging, or anything.” It was weird for him to feel ashamed. He knew only those of similar circumstances would even be considered at such an exclusive establishment. Yet, somehow, admitting to himself that he had gotten this far, without truly grasping why, felt particularly shameful.

Komaeda let out a piercingly sweet, low laugh. Just quiet enough to resound, but not loud enough to entice a noise citation. “Oh, no, don't worry about it. I’m the one starting a conversation when you’ve obviously had a long day. … I, somehow, also managed to get a full scholarship,” he confirmed.

A groggy voice responded; “Well, couldn’t possibly have been a coincidence, right? I’m still a little fuzzy on what exactly I did to get in, myself, though… All those applications, you know?”

Komaeda just smiled, as if the offered expression were a placeholder, while he quietly gathered the right words. It was then that Hinata truly felt the gravity of the dead-silent library. A pale hand found its way underneath an equally translucent chin, where it, amazingly, held Komaeda's head aloft.

“Oh, how rude of me,” Hinata offered a lazy head bow, across the table, earnestly hoping it would suffice. “Nice to meet you!” He resisted rubbing his eyes only moments after introducing himself. 

Despite knowing full well that skipping class would result in some kind of vague disciplinary action, Hinata thought only of returning to bed. Komaeda watched this wordless debate contently. Then, his grin turned somewhat sour, “How formal... And to make such a serious face, while giving a proper introduction… Someone like me doesn't deserve that much respect...” Was he… Talking to himself?

“Um, no, uh… Nevermind, then…” Hinata raised an eyebrow, laughing off the other’s remarks, before laying his head back down on the desk. Whatever. Everyone had been acting on edge; so, this was probably normal. The everyday college freshman experience. He also assumed that at a fast-paced, cut-throat facility like Hope's Peak University, he was bound to meet other stressed out students.


	2. REUNION

The two met, once more, on an equally sunny weekday. Hinata had found himself lost in a luxurious, yet, seemingly inescapable, hallway. Standing, hunched over a device, re-reading and double checking something, his shoulders slumped. Classes had already begun. And, despite the spikey-haired brunette having an automated map with him, (at all times), he had barely managed to find the right building. The Criminal Justice Department was as formidable as it was complex. This held true from both beyond, and within, its walls.  
While mulling over whether or not these professors would be forgiving graders, or not, he paced about, eyes glued to his academically regulated PDA. Not a even a minute passed before he bumped into a slightly-taller, lanky, male. Hinata became alert, now standing in the presence of a familiar, green jacket. Not afforded any time to put a name to the face, he was greeted like an old friend:  
“Hinata-kun!”  
“Oh, hello… …” He struggled. “… Nagito?”  
“Ah! How kind of you to remember the name of someone like me…”

A tinge of annoyance, -- some kind of instinctual response to hearing unwarranted self-deprecation -- overcame the already disoriented male. Attempting to lessen his feelings of regret, at this fated meeting, he raised the corners of his mouth. He inhaled sharply, his dirt yellow eyes wandering down the abandoned, well-lit hallway. He noted a thick, brightly colored, security camera, undoubtedly recording his truancy. The urgency of his situation accosted him as he returned his focus to the fragile, yet overwhelmingly casual, expression on Komaeda’s face.

“So, are you lost, Hinata-kun? That is so unlike someone who should be bragging about their status as an elite.”

No, perhaps not the fragility, nor the casual nature of his speaking, but the tendency to appearing so confidently vulnerable… All while still being able to discharge an onslaught of backhanded compliments . . . Surely, these things were what caused the Hinata to be on edge throughout the brief conversation. Normally, he would not stand idly by while someone was talking mad shit. -- But, the two were not yet that close. So, he let the transgression slide. (That said, it was admittedly mesmerizing to witness someone spout off such venom, at that high a velocity, at their own expense.)

Komaeda moved in close, somehow making the continuous hallway feel constrained. His pale eyes scanned the electronic course list that Hinata, due to the mere presence of the aforementioned male, temporarily forgot he was tightly gripping.

“Monokuma and Usami?” Komaeda started, “I was just there, so I don’t mind leading you… I mean… If you don’t mind.” His voice was inviting, yet… Something was beyond off about how desperately he sounded like he sought for nothing more than to be mutually berated. Ridding himself of the thought, Hinata self consciously loosened the neck of his tie. Better to make an ally than to sacrifice his efforts to graduate, he told himself, before following Komaeda deep into the hallway, a finger still cautiously hanging in the loop of his tie.


	3. FANATICISM

Hinata found himself pinned against a brick wall, his aggressor none other than Komaeda Nagito. Someone who had helped him many times over, was now in some desperate need of some consoling, himself. Hinata had been getting close with the ghostly male, all semester. Yet, suddenly shit seemed to go south less than a few hours ago, when Nagito was (in an unnecessarily roundabout way) discovered, by his peers, to have instigated cheating. An action which resulted in the reprimanding and expulsion of two of their peers.

See, after all the students were informed of the true nature of the school: that only those who managed to ‘get ahead’ would be granted graduation. … That if each student did something, like cheat, per se, and were not caught… Or they framed someone for doing something similarly devious… The ones who got away with such a crime would advance, while anyone exposed for ‘breaking’ any rule would be removed from the school, posthaste. Such deceptive tactics would grant the ‘Blackened’ students with a leg up in the race. They would be well on their way to graduation; and, if everyone wanted to graduate, on time, they were required to break school rules … And not get caught. With this knowledge, there seemed to be a lapse in Komaeda Nagito’s character. (Or a reveal of the more extreme truths hidden deep within it.) 

In an almost righteous way, Nagito had gone on, and on, about the ‘potential’ all the others had to be ‘true elites’. -- If only they had the proper ‘encouraging’ circumstances... To do something ‘honorable’. ‘Honorable’, like deceptively catching a Culinary Arts major in the midst of slipping a note to a Business major during a final. But, it was all in the hopes of catching the Stats double major (Komaeda) for even suggesting cheating. The two caught in Komaeda’s crossfire would have their scholarships terminated on the spot.

Hinata was pissed, understandably so. And, for some unknown, fucked up reason, Komaeda seemed to be reveling in that. Gazing down on the ‘undecided’ major, like silver wolf, considering scarfing down a caught butterfly. From the shaded position between Komaeda’s outstretched arms, the crazed look in his dampened down eyes appeared as if they were twisting, like jagged roots. Komaeda giggled, his eyes, practically, visibly swirling with a lust for nothing less than disarray.

“Of course--, of course you would be mad! I’m so unworthy to even be in your presence!”  
As he barked off nonsense, Hinata’s gold-tinted eyes were overshadowed by his knitting eyebrows. This serious glare only riled Komaeda up all the more. It were as if Komaeda was impervious to appreciating a scolding.

Usually, a confrontation of a similar caliber, would be to ease the neurotic man out of his unrelenting descent into negativity. Now, it was because this dude really had fucked up. Seriously fucked up. Ruining two other people’s lives, fucked up. In fact, he seemed to not mind that he put himself in the spotlight, making his position more vulnerable. Possibly encouraging others to targeting him, fearing what he was capable of. These talented students, despite being number one in their fields, might never get another chance like this, ever again. What if they got the wild idea to tie Komaeda up, throw him in some closet, somewhere, with the goal of preventing him from possibly doing something so reckless, ever again? Hinata’s mind reeled.

This was bad. Really, really, bad. Hinata explained all this, like a nagging caregiver. Although, he also refused to do more than verbally condemn Komaeda for his wrongdoings. This time. But, if the ‘potential’-obsessed vigilante made another attempt, to fuck up the lives of those around him, Hinata would definitely be contacting the dean of students. He was even willing to provide copious amounts of proof at any subsequent Class Trial, if prompted to. It sucked, having to go against someone he wanted so badly to continue to believe in. But, not just anyone was worth such a big sacrifice. Could he simultaneously believe in someone, and also not trust them at all? In this way, was he like the man whom, at that time, peered down on him, so hungry for more vitriolic language to be slung his way? 

“Oh, Hinata-kun--. I do love it when you ridicule me… Putting me in my place…” He sighed, one hand still cornering Hinata, while he freed the other from the wall to brush back a few of his jagged, frosted locks. “Yes, I’m garbage… I’m the absolute worst!”

Hinata aggressively cleared his throat. “No, Komaeda… You’re an instigator. Not…” While speaking, he worked to push the other away. Gently, at first, nudging him by his designer tee. The taller one may have been weaker, but, in this position, his resilience was that akin to the brick wall he cornered the brunette against.

“Listen, dude, I know you want to flunk out for ‘potential’ or whatever, but…” He nudged, harder, this time speaking in a crass tone, “I have classes I need to get ready for.” The specter-like male faltered, but only a little, due to his scrawny stature. His white eyebrows practically locking together as he leaned further in, threateningly close, almost pressing their foreheads together. The shockingly warm breath that Hinata felt on his skin gave him goosebumps.

“Don’t you want to see everyone’s true potential? To find the light of hope amidst the darkness of finals? To see the our class rise to the top, ridding itself of those who could not do what needed to be done. I had to start it. The cheating.”  
Ah, there he went, the Comp Lit, Stats double major, using his words to confuse and daze. Hinata just scowled, unable to think of much else to do.

“Oh? I’m right… Of course I am... “ Then, Komaeda’s hysterical laughter began. Hinata slapped his sweaty palms over the man’s mouth. His friend(?) may have been having a bad time, (and by proxy causing Hinata to have an equally shit time), but that was no reason for them to assist in causing the other students any more distress. He needed to say something to calm the fool down. He spoke in a low, stern voice: “Shutthefuckup, dude.”   
He felt dismay, wondering if he, himself, would ever sink so low. Remembering the faces the others made at the Class Trial, when the twist was revealed… When Komaeda started acting like a real basket case… He did not want to consider that those looks could one day be aimed at him. 

Anyway, they were still in a common area. Outside, in the beautiful fresh air, on a lawn decorated with all types of relaxing hotspots. A perfect place to have review sessions. Sure, the two were concealed by the building, but he wanted nothing more than to keep their conjoint volume to a minimum. (Well, one could say it was wholly out of consideration for those actually out there to study. But, in reality, it was more so because the headmaster was some faceless, cutesy-robotics obsessed, rule-centric megalomaniac. Among other things...)

“Listen, Komaeda…” The stockier man rephrased himself, face somehow growing even more gravely serious. Despite the hands covering his mouth, Komaeda nodded, lips struggling to smile behind them. He took the hint that it was Hinata’s turn to take control over the conversation.

“Good,” Hinata continued, “I like you. You are a really kind person… Deep down… I’m sure… When given the chance… You’ve helped me, and other people, a lot. Finding places, making important decisions…” He let an exasperated breath squeeze out through his words, -- recalling that some of the things he just mentioned were only done so that Komaeda could trap the Affluent Prodigy in his game of ‘hope’.   
“Seeing you act like this, when I put so much trust in you…” Another sigh, but this time it was accompanied by a disapproving head shake. “When we all put so much trust in you… It’s almost like you are making a mockery of me . . . Us… And everyone who decided to befriend you.   
They say it’s really hard to graduate from this school, I don’t doubt that in the slightest. And, as much as we all want to ‘get ahead’, no one wants to go on and sacrifice their friends like you have!” (He’d hoped, at least. That yakuza guy seemed like he was perpetually scheming, but that was neither here nor there.)

Hinata continued on, just as fiercely as he had started, “So, stop trying to encourage harmful shit!” He concluded, slightly louder than before. Finally, he took his hands off of Komaeda’s lips, sensing he might be going too far for the guy. Did he really expect that the frazzled man would even vaguely internalize any of that?

Komaeda licked his dry lips, standing there, looking insurmountably inconvenienced. There they were: Hinata regretting his awkwardly delivered friendship-confession, and Komaeda unceasingly having some kind of anti-powertrip mental break. It was… Somehow so obvious that they would end up here. As if their personalities were made to clash. Like they were both attending these classes, this school, in order to come together and defy one-another’s moral codes.

Nagito, no longer fighting a smile, was finally able to scrounge up a response. “Hinata-kun, I have something to tell you, as well.”

Hearing his name spoken so raspilly only added to his ever-abundantly high levels of concern. Hinata demanded that, if they aimed to continue this conversation civilly, Komaeda would need to cease cornering him. Complying with the request, Komaeda smoothly crossing his arms, before his chest, taking a single step back. Oddly enough, this had added just enough breathing room for Hajime’s heartbeat to settle some.

“I like you as well, Hinata-kun. In fact, I love you.”  
Hinata almost choked on the lack of saliva in his own throat. “You fucking what?”  
Komaeda just nodded, heartilly. “Yes, I believe it is love.”  
“… Huh? How Since when? What? How is this related to you encouraging chea--.”  
“I love everyone, Hinata-kun. Oh, my, don’t get so excited over someone as worthless as me.”  
“Oh…” Hinata actually looked a little disappointed. Not that he yearned for the other’s affections, or anything. But, to be denied them so forthright...   
Komaeda unfolded his arms, sweeping in to wrap them gracefully around Hinata’s waist. Nagito’s thin fingers melded into the small of the other’s back. Hajime’s entire body stiffened as his mind searched for the answer to multiple variations of,‘What the fuck is going on???’ 

Komaeda planted his chin on the shorter freshman’s shoulder. He began whispering sweet somethings that swept down the man he held’s ear canal. “Oh? Did you want me to say I only felt like this towards you...? Would that make you feel better? To have someone as worthless as me ‘love’ you? To give my all to you. My body… My soul… My life… Everything. I’d even cheat for you, Hinata-kun. I’d do anything. You want me to say that?”

The heat of Komaeda’s breath on his ear made something tingle in Hinata’s stomach. Less-so a nauseated churning, and more so… An awakening of a certain kind of... Interest? His legs rubbed together, through his jeans, as he sort of sat against the wall, helplessly. He hoped Komaeda would not notice. Yet, he knew that might just have been what Komaeda’s plan, all along. Once, before, Komaeda had kissed Hajime’s hands, jokingly(?) pledging his allegiance to him. That was only after Hinata intervened as two classmates were having a screaming match… At that time, Hinata had lost his shit, out of sheer shock, (and he couldn’t quite remember who it was that prevented his fists from making contact with the bleach blonde’s face). But, this time, the shit-losing was more internal, than anything. Maybe he had always wondered if such an outburst, from the fair-haired enigma, would reoccur. Never did he imagine that things would inevitably culminate in a situation like this.

“Komaeda…” Was all he could whisper, as the other’s voice echoed in his head. It was because the other had gotten so close… Because it was another agonizingly long day… Because he needed rest, and because he had expended so much energy on being angry with Komaeda, for betraying his trust… Maybe all this exhaustion was why he barely minded the hand that moved to explore his stomach over his shirt, in broad daylight. All the while, Komaeda kept saying batshit crazy stuff into his ear. All Hajime could do in response was tell him to ‘shut up’ over and over, in his head. That was until… Slim fingers pressed attentively against Hinata’s crotch, as if to alert him that, yes, Komaeda knew exactly what he was doing.


	4. SYMBOLIC

The shorter haired man inhaled so hard his throat constricted. His lower half screamed at him to give whatever was happening a chance. Suddenly drawn back into reality by a chortle, he roughly grabbed the the thin wrist in record time.   
“Komaeda? Whatthefuck, whatthefuck???” He practically jumped out of his skin, conflicted on whether this was the time, or the place for such tomfoolery.   
Komaeda only responded by kissing above Hinata’s shirt collar, unapologetically. (The next day, Hinata would find several bright-red hickies lining that exact area, contrasting greatly with his cream-colored polo. Though, by then, he would not know when, exactly, he had contracted them.)

His shoulders shook while he felt a cat-like tongue rub against his lightly sweat dabbled flesh. What was the real purpose behind this seduction? There was no way Komaeda was doing this for any sensical reason. Maybe he wanted them to get caught being indecent in public, so they would both get expelled… Help elevate the chances of the other students becoming the overseers of the world’s economy, communications… Whatever.

Hinata was brought back to reality, again, as people’s voices could be heard literally several feet away. Right… They were indeed still outside… Maybe that voice was Chiaki, talking about her favorite game design lecture… Maybe the other one was that red-headed Photography major telling someone else to man up and take responsibility for his actions… What would she say to Hinata, right now? Under these circumstances? … So many people, going about their evening. Studying and catching up, lamenting the loss of the head of their class, and the guy who loved making food for everyone in the dorms… And, here Hinata was, getting his cock sucked by his horny, perpetually masochistic ‘best friend’. And it was good. How did it come to this?

On his knees, Komaeda’s opaque eyes looked up through lengthy, wild strands of ethereal hair. His tongue was wide as it dragged up the underside of the shaft he pleasured. Hinata shivered, his nipples visibly hardening beneath his shirt. His tie, as Komaeda had so directed him to do, was gently stuffed into his own mouth. A buffer, of sorts, for those tiny, appreciative whimpers he let out. He gripped the coarse wall, with all the strength his trembling fingers could muster. His tongue felt dried by the cotton fabric it pressed against. The only dampness he felt, aside from his sweat, was beading at the head of his cock, before it quickly began dripping. Komaeda held the throbbing erection gingerly, suckling up all the salty pre-cum. Hinata swore to himself that if the Komaeda commented on how benevolent it was to allow a piece of shit like him to service such a significant elite, or whatever, he would seriously deck him where he kneeled.

It was almost unsanitary to see his cock being sucked, like that, when he had been out in the heat all afternoon. Un-showered, hot, and everlastingly aroused, he was only a bystander to his length becoming a point of oral fixation. Below his slightly lifted off-white shirt, his cock was receiving its first ever blowjob. His pants were around his ankles, underwear inside, and his shoulders had, at some point, raised up to his ears. When Hinata closed his eyes, Komaeda took it upon himself to raise a finger up to, and in between, his fit, tan ass cheeks. The brunette’s already shallow breathing got even hotter as he barely opened his eyes. Deciding it would be better to use both hands, Nagito started using only his mouth to pleasure Hinata’s super sensitive cock. His tongue slid along the overflowing slit the same moment a dampened finger started to swirl around Hinata’s pursed, virgin hole.  
“Wa-, wait!” Hinata yell-whispered, his legs trembling almost as much as the rest of him, but not enough for him drop to the ground where he stood. “I don’t… Don’t think… This…? … Is the best idea...?” He had already accepted the head, but for some reason getting finger blasted in against the far side of the courtyard wall felt like a bit much.

Komaeda just made a disgusted face, his venomous laugh bouncing off of more than few red bricks, and right into Hinata’s brain. “We’ll be fine. I just want to devote all of myself to you, Hinata-kun.” He said this, probably quite aware he was talking with saliva coating his chin. “Someone so kind as to work this hard to keep me on the straight and narrow… Oh, if only I could melt right into you.” As he said this, Komaeda’s finger pressed slightly into Hinata’s asshole. It hurt for a short while, but that pain dissipated with an overwhelmingly distracting sensation of Komaeda pressing the head of his dick so far in his mouth, that the tip was practically flattened against the back of his throat. Komaeda let out a few coughs, not pulling off the cock, his finger shooting right into Hinata’s ass, out of shock. Both of them curled into one another as Hinata came on the spot.


	5. BIOLOGY [END]

Sitting nude on an ordinary-looking dorm room bed, back against the smoothe, cool, surface of the wall, Hinata awaited Komaeda’s return. He shivered, not from the exposure of his skin, but at the thought that he might just be stuck with this unbelievably haphazard guy. Sure, they had a heated argument that ended in… Whatever had happened back there... But, why did Hinata agree to come back to Komaeda’s room, afterward? Why did he, himself, take a shower there of all places? Why did he also agree to let Komaeda wash his clothes for him? No matter his answers, he was still willingly naked on the bed of a man who thought that public ‘exploration’ was an appropriate thing to do in response to a heartfelt lecture.

He laid back on the bed, unsure of most things, at this point. These fucked up new rules, this school he was not even sure he belonged at. ... The way that Komaeda so willingly did whatever he pleased for the sake of ‘helping others achieve their full potential’, or whatever… He was exhausted thinking about all of it. Hinata pulled his legs to his chest, and stared down at his sparse, brown leg hair, then his toes, then the obnoxiously comfortable bed that smelled just like Komaeda. He let his mind empty. He let his body just be. Silent, yet always working despite all the things he had ever felt. In that moment, for the first time in a long time, he relaxed.

By the time Komaeda had finished up, Hinata was just staring up at the ceiling, on his back. His head turned to the side, as he was approached, watching dead-eyed as Komaeda descend upon him. He smelled like the body wash from the school store, and his skin radiated cold, as frail fingers through the half-awake man’s dark hair. It made sense that someone like him would love a cold shower, Hinata thought.

“If it wouldn’t be too much of an inconvenience,” a voice much calmer than it had been all night, spoke, “Could I also feel good?” Komaeda’s voice was almost as wet as his hair.  
Hinata did not resist. In fact, in some sick irony, he felt as though this kind of thing might actually make him more relaxed. Someone he deeply cared for giving him a mediocre orgasm amidst insane circumstances. Most of which were caused by that person, anyway… Not having been caught, before, as far as they both knew, only validated his indifference. Would he be able to look the others in the eyes, when they met up, once more? Maybe it was the exhaustion, but, in that instance, he just did not care.

Komaeda nervously undid the top of his jeans, sliding them down some before pressing his clothed dick against Hinata’s, vertical, accepting mouth. A curious tongue pressed to the fabric. Why had Komaeda gone and gotten dressed? Was he shy? Hinata looked up, his brown eyes looking as if they were deep wells. In all his twenty years of life, Hinata had never felt someone so eagerly trying to connect with him. Did it matter that it was for all the wrong reasons?

He found his body moving on its own; rolling onto his side, his fingers tracing where Komaeda had teased him. Surely, if he gave in a little, to the tempting fruits of madness, he would be damned. But, maybe damnation was what he needed. A distraction from the despair of losing two friends. Maybe he would plunge into darkness… With Komaeda… Become one of those ‘Blackened’ students, or get crossed off on the wall of exclusivity. Expelled, never to be welcomed into the higher places of society. ... All because he associated with the wrong person. All because his first friend at college was so willing to become a ‘stepping stone for potential’. For ‘hope’.

He let a finger press against the puff of his own asshole, just steadying there. Unsure of whether to pursue himself, in that way, Komaeda silently encouraged him. A white hand rubbed along the side of his sun-kissed, exposed thigh. Whatever either truly felt, in this moment, both of their cocks responded, more than kindly, to the sensuality of that single interaction. Nagito nonchalantly pulled his cock out of his underwear, while Hinata watched him, starving. As the plush head brushed Hinata’s mouth, this time more directly, the standing man almost buckled under the weight of his own suppressed carnal desires. Hinata obliged, his mouth getting wider as he gave into the satisfaction of finally getting the other to focus his energy on something more constructive. Or something like that.

When the sun came up, Hinata felt hotter, and even more tired than before he had closed his eyes. His lower back felt constricted, and his legs were tired. They had spent hours switching off on one another. Luckily, the school provided an endless supply of lubricated condoms… And, luckier than that, that night had led into a long weekend. Turning his head to check that the fair-haired man was indeed asleep, beside him, he almost all but sighed in relief. If this was under normal circumstances, maybe they could be seen as two friends experimenting with one another. It sounded more healthy an occurrence than what had taken place, the previous evening. Having anxiety-filled, underwhelming sex with a classmate you only slightly, more than kinda know? Fine. Sleeping with someone who is probably a danger to himself and everyone around him? Concerning, (-- if everything else about the school was not already so unbelievably shady).  
Hinata began to break out in an even colder sweat as Komaeda started to stir. He genuinely hoped for things, at the very least throughout the next semester, to be a little less crazy. He wondered if they could patch things up with the others. And, as Komaeda’s fingers traced Hinata’s jawline, an uncanny feeling settled upon him.


End file.
